


How Mummy Met Daddy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Ygraine find something that leads to a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Mummy Met Daddy

**Title:** **How Mummy Met Daddy**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG-13**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen 2OC’s  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 691**  
 **Summary:** Tommy and Ygraine find something that leads to a secret.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from fabyenn:** Modern AU: A/G has to explain to their 10-year-old how they really met (in a BDSM club, which explains the whip the kid stumbled upon). Bonus points if they keep going there years later.

 **How Mummy Met Daddy**  
Arthur walked upstairs to shower and change after working in the back garden. He heard hushed voices coming from his son’s bedroom.  He looked in the slightly open door to see what was going on. He found his son and daughter talking about something. They had their heads together looking at something.

“That’s not how the man in the movie does it.” Ygraine said.

“That’s the movies. I’m sure it was all special effects. All you do is just flip it.” Tommy said.

The object in question was hidden from Arthur’s view but something hit the toy box on the other side of the room.

“I don’t think that is how it works.” Ygraine said. “Let me try.”

“You’re too little. You can barely make it go out.” Tommy said.

Arthur quietly pushed the door open a little more until he could see what they were talking about. When he saw what was in Tommy’s hand he was shocked.

“Where did you find that?” Arthur asked them.

They both jumped and turned around like they were guilty.

“Ygraine found it.” Tommy said quickly.

“Ygraine, is that true?” Arthur asked.

“I went to Mummy’s closet to borrow a pair of shoes and it was lying on the floor in the back. Mummy says I can borrow her shoes.” Ygraine added quickly.

“Her shoes yes but not anything else in her closet, isn’t that right?” Arthur said.

Ygraine nodded and knew she was in trouble.

“Off to your room Princess Pout. Leave Mummy’s shoes in the hallway by our door.” Arthur watched as she slowly left the room. He turned to his son and folded his arms in front of him. “Well?”

“I was just looking at it. I was going to put it back.” Tommy started to shift on his feet nervously.  

Arthur started to say something when Gwen came into the room. She looked at Arthur. “Why is Ygraine in her room in her time out chair?”

“She took something out of your closet that she wasn’t supposed to but I didn’t tell her to go to time out. Not yet at least.” Arthur said.

“What was it?” Gwen asked.

Arthur pointed to the whip that Tommy was still holding. “That is what she found. They were trying to use it when I caught them.”

“Tommy?” Gwen said.

Tommy nodded and looked guilty. “Where did it come from?”

What? Gwen and Arthur said almost in unison.

“It says ‘Courtesy Of The Dungeon’  on the end of the part where your hand goes.” Tommy showed them. “What is that?”

“It’s a grown up place that Mummy and I have been to once or twice.” Arthur said.

“I actually met your father there. He was there with a friend and I worked there.”

“What did you do there?” Tommy asked.

“I … organized parties.” Gwen started to blush.

“Oh. so people go there to eat.” Tommy said.

Arthur turned red and shook his head. “No. Not the way you think.”

Gwen laughed. “I would hope not he’s ten. People go there to meet new people and have a nice time.”

“Will you take me and Ygraine there when we are older?” Tommy asked.

“No!” Arthur said. “Pass me that thing and don’t leave your room until supper.”

Tommy gave the whip to Arthur and sat on the bed.

Arthur and Gwen went into the hall and closed the door.

“Guinevere, what was it doing on the floor of the closet?” Arthur whispered.

“I got it out to take with us on Friday.” Gwen whispered back. “Do you think he will ask any more questions?”

“No. I think he accepted our explanation.” Arthur said. They walked down the hall to their room where Gwen hid the whip better and Arthur took a shower.

Meanwhile in Tommy’s room, he put ‘The Dungeon’ in the search bar on Google. When the results page came up he clicked on the link that sounded right.

He sat there with his mouth open. There was a picture of his Mummy on the website dressed in all leather holding the whip.    

It said: ‘Meet the Queen and be her Servant.’


End file.
